Antidépresseur
by Kamigae
Summary: Axel ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour Vanitas. Toujours, tout le temps. [AU]


**Petit Akuvan sortit de nul part, même si c'est le AkuSaix's day aujourd'hui . Présence de guimauve , de Soriku et d'Akuvan alors les homophobes , je vous dis au revoir.**

**\--**

Les doigts de Vanitas pianotaient sur la table de la cuisine. Ses yeux dorés scrutaient un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un cachet de couleur pâle, son cachet.

Il soupira bruyamment, menaçant de jeter le précieux médicament parmi les ordures plutôt que de l'ingérer comme il était censé le faire. Cette situation le rendait malade, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment malade, juste...En colère. En colère contre la vie qui lui avait arraché son frère jumeau Sora, il y a quelques mois. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour là, mais il refusait de laisser les souvenirs affluer, c'était trop douloureux.

Il fixa encore son verre. Non, décidément il ne voulait pas le prendre, ça ne l'aidait pas, c'est ce que Vanitas pensait en tout cas. La flopée d'effets secondaires que ces trucs lui donnaient commencé à vraiment l'énerver.

**« C'est censé me soigner, pas me buter lentement ! »** Maugréa le jeune homme en se passant négligemment une main dans les cheveux.

Il se leva de sa chaise et attrapa son cachet quand un grand jeune homme mince fit irruption dans la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge éclatant et ils semblaient défier les lois fondamentales de la physique . Ses yeux verts, sous lesquels étaient tatoués des larmes inversées scrutaient Vanitas avec une lueur d'étonnement.

**« Toi, tu allais encore faire une connerie ! »** S'exclama le roux.

Les yeux ambrés du noiraud fusillèrent le jeune homme.

**« Lâche moi Axel ! T'étais censé arriver après que je la fasse, pas avant.**

**-Mais je suis arrivé avant.**

**-Mais tu es arrivé avant, ouais. »** Soupira Vanitas.

Le noiraud déposa le cachet d'antidépresseur sur la table et d'un geste lasse, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le pauvre siège grinça. Le dénommé Axel qui n'était autre que son colocataire, se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Il demanda au brun si lui aussi en voulait un mais vu la grimace et le grognement que ce dernier lui adressa, le roux revint sur sa décision. Il prit place en face de Vanitas, ce dernier était presque avachi sur la table, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

**«Van ?**

**-Hum ?** Marmonna-t-il en leva ses yeux dorés vers lui.

**\- C'est pour ton bien.**

**\- C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois, mais perso j'ai pas l'impression que ça m'aide. »** Rétorqua le brun en enfouissant une bonne fois pour toute sa tête dans ses bras.

Axel le regarda un long moment, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux jeunes hommes tenaient cette discussion et à chaque fois, Vanitas répondait la même chose. Un peu irrité, le roux but d'une traite son verre de jus d'orange, manquant de s'étouffer par la même occasion. Vanitas le regarda se battre avec sa salive encore quelques instants avant d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

**« Écoute Van, je sais que c'est dur... »** Commença Axel.

Le noiraud allait répliquer mais le roux l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

**« Écoute moi jusqu'au bout ! Je sais que t'aimerai qu'on arrête de s'inquiéter pour toi mais on peut pas te laisser broyer du noir un peu plus chaque jour. On aimait tous Sora d'accord, certain un peu plus que d'autres même... »** Il eut une petite mine en se rappelant de la réaction de Riku quand ce dernier fut au courant de l'accident de Sora.

Oui, Riku aimait Sora, peut être encore plus que Vanitas aimait son jumeau. Quand le jeune homme à la chevelure argenté apprit la triste nouvelle, se fut un véritable déchirement. Il n'avait pas pleuré, aucune larme n'avait roulée sur ses joues mais une large plaie s'était ouverte dans son cœur et il s'était mit à saigner abondamment. Personne ne savait quand la blessure se refermera, pas même Riku.

Le noiraud soupira bruyamment avant de fixer son ami de ses yeux de fauves. Une certaine animosité émanait de ses deux perles dorés.

**« Abrège.** Ordonna-t-il.

**-Prends ces putains de cachets, Vanitas !»**

Axel s'était levé tellement brusquement que sa chaise tomba à la renverse dans un bruit sourd. Vanitas se redressa tellement vite sous l'effet de la surprise qu'il eut l'impression que toute la pièce tournait autour de lui. Le brun braqua son regard sur Axel qui le fixait intensément, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part mais le roux ne réagit pas, se contentant de le regarder. Un silence s'éleva alors entre les deux jeunes hommes, un silence désagréable, chargé d'animosité. Vanitas jura avant de prendre la parole :

**« C'est quoi ton problème ? »**

Il ne dissimula même pas son agacement grandissant qui finirait par se transformer en agressivité si jamais la conversation continuait de déraper.

**« Mon problème ?! Tu veux savoir mon problème Vanitas ?! J'en ai marre de te voir dans cet état, tu m'entends ? Tu te mets tout le monde à dos, tu bois, tu sors plus, tu prends plus tes médocs et tu refuses d'aller voir un psy !**

**-J'ai pas besoin de ces merdes et j'ai encore moins besoin de voir un psy ! »** Objecta Vanitas sur le même ton que son ami.

Jugeant que la discussion devait s'arrêter là, le brun se leva et s'empressa de traverser la petite cuisine de l'appartement pour rejoindre la porte qui menait au couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Seulement, le roux le retint par le poignet.

**« Attends !**

**-Fous moi la paix Axel. **déclara le brun froidement.

**-J'ai pas envie. » **Il resserra sa prise sur le poignet de son ami.

Vanitas entreprit de se dégager mais le roux avait une sacré poigne. Son regard assassin transperça Axel de toute part mais ce dernier resserra sa prise sur le poignet du brun.

**« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me fais du soucis pour toi.** Murmura-t-il

**-Si, je sais. Tu me le dis tout le temps... Lâche moi.**

**-Non ! Tu ne sais pas... »**

La voix d'Axel était soudainement devenue tremblante. Vanitas ne savait pas si c'était l'agacement ou bien autre chose qui perturbait son ami mais il s'en fichait, il voulait juste s'enfermer dans sa chambre et oublier cette matinée.

**« Ne flingue plus ta santé comme ça...** Continua Axel.

**-Je la flingue si je veux, ma santé ! »**

Il allait répliquer autre chose quand le roux l'attira contre son torse.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?! »**

Son ami ne répondit pas, il baissa les yeux vers le visage crispé et perturbé du brun. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et des mèches noires tombaient nonchalamment sur ses yeux dorés qui semblaient lui jeter des éclairs. Axel le fixa intensément puis il brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes :

**« J'en ai marre de faire semblant. »**

Vanitas haussa un sourcil, Axel inspira profondément.

**« Tu vas me prendre pour un con.**

**-T'es un con, accouche Axel. »**

Le roux glissa sa main dans le dos de son ami et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes jusqu'à totalement se plaquer contre la bouche de Vanitas qui demeura abasourdi quelques instants. Leur baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais les deux jeunes homme se séparèrent rapidement, Vanitas n'avait pas repoussé Axel. Ce dernier murmura à l'oreille du brun, qui frémit en sentant le souffle chaud du roux caresser sa nuque.

**« Je serai ton Antidépresseur.»**


End file.
